How Dare You
by BURNING PIXIE
Summary: Edward and Carlisle couldn't stand by and watch Bella die in Breaking Dawn so they took matters into their own hands and aborted the baby. Can Bella forgive them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, just a little story I thought up**

I was lying down on the couch, my baby was sleeping, I could tell, I was so peaceful. I smiled at Edward who forced a smile back.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No, no, just…just please forgive me" he said in a pained voice.

"For what?" I asked, he was beginning to frighten me.

He slowly nodded to Emmett who locked his arms around Rosalie's waist, she saw Edward move towards me and screamed.

"Emmett, please let me go" she screamed as she struggled in vain, Emmett was far too strong for her.

"I'm so sorry, Babe" he said as he continued restraining her.

Edward picked me up me and carried me upstairs swiftly. What was he doing? And then it dawned on me, he was going to take my baby away from me and kill it. I struggled in vain to get out of his vice-like grip.

"Edward…n…no please" I screamed. Where was Rosalie when I needed her most?

Edward brought me upstairs and into Carlisle's office, he put me down on a metal table where I still kept squirming, I was going to fight for my baby's life until my last breath. Carlisle was waiting, he looked at me apologetically. I knew he defiantly had a part in this. I tried to cover my stomach with my arms in an attempt to keep them away from me and my baby. I saw Esme in the corner, one arm around her waist the other was pressed delicately on her collarbone, she didn't want this anymore than me but she just stood there looking at me with the most sympathetic eyes I had ever seen in my life.

"Esme, please...make…them….stop!" I screeched, still squirming.

She only looked away, unable to watch my torture. How had she been talked into to this? Carlisle filled a syringe with something from a bottle and squirted it a little in midair, he glanced at me.

"Carlisle, please don't………my baby" I screamed.

"LET ME GO!" came Rosalie's furious voice from downstairs.

Carlisle held my arm not in a painful grip but strong enough to stop me from yanking it away. He glanced at me, painfully before injecting the solution into my quivering arm.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered as he stroked my cheek.

"Please, forgive me, Bella" said Edward from beside me. His words were becoming garbled as I was quickly losing consciousness. Esme's face was going out of focus as I made one last plea.

"Es…me" I whispered before going becoming unconscious.

**6 ½ Hours Later………………**

I could hear pieces of garbled speech as I was waking up.

"She won't forgive you for this" came a tinkling voice. Alice.

"She's safe now" came _his _voice, my traitor husband.

"Edward's right, Bella is out of harm's way" came the voice of his partner in crime. Carlisle

I managed to wriggle my fingers a little bit it was all I could do for a few seconds. I inhaled deeply through my nose and exhaled gently out my mouth.

"She coming to" said Alice.

I took a chance and opened my eyes, Edward was looking at me with a pained expression, Alice was leaning against the wall in the corner searching the future, Carlisle was standing to my other side and Esme stood next to him.

I propped myself up my elbows and my hand immediately went to my stomach, my baby was gone. They took it.

"You killed my baby" I whispered as the tears began to spill down my cheeks.

"Bella" Edward reached for my cheeks but I knocked his hand out of the way.

"Damn it Jasper, let me through" Rosalie growled form outside the door. She burst in and held me close to her "Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't see it coming I couldn't stop" she choked on her words "_them_".

"My baby" I whimpered.

"Get out" she hissed to everyone. Edward reached for me but Rosalie smacked his hand out of the way. "GET OUT" she yelled. They all obeyed.

"Ssh" she whispered to me as I sobbed uncontrollably. "Ssh, Bella, I'm here" her words were comforting. I soon fell asleep.

**Tell me what u think**

**I'd like to keep going **

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx 4 all my reviews so far they made me so happy that I just had 2 write this chapter**

When I awoke, Edward was there next to me, holding my hand. The dirty swine. I was in pain, too much pain to bear. I quickly tore my hand away from his gentle grasp.

"Bella….a…are you feeling better?" he asked. The nerve of him. He tried again, "Bella, please answer me"

"Why did you do it" my voice was slow, laced with venom. I was trying to control.

Of course I was going to yell at him eventually…..and Carlisle. What they did was illegal and now I can never trust the love of my life again. He finally answered.

"I wanted to protect you" He put his hand on my knee but I nudged it off "it was killing you"

"It!?" my voice level was rising "_It _was your baby, part of you……part of me"

My yells attracted attention, unwanted attention. Carlisle and Esme came running up at vampire speed. Esme immediately sat by my side and stroked my hair.

"Stay away from me" I said slowly. She obeyed and went back up to Carlisle's side.

"How do you feel, Bella?" asked Carlisle.

My anger just sky-rocketed, how dare he ask how I was when he killed my baby, my darling baby.

"Oh, just peachy" I answered, sarcastically.

I could hear Emmett and Rosalie arguing downstairs, well more Rosalie just yelling and Emmett trying to defend himself, poorly. Things were being smashed. I looked up at Edward.

"It's really taken its toll on their marriage, but they'll be fine" he took my hand "they always are" I snatched my hand away.

"I am out of here" I said, getting up.

Carlisle sped over at an inhumane speed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You should rest" he said.

"You sound like you've done this before" I scoffed, he took his hand back "drugged girls, sliced 'em open and ripped their unborn babies" I was getting extremely angry now. He looked down; I hoped it was in shame.

I got up and started walking down the hall, my stomach smarted. I kept going, I felt a horrible pain inside my stomach which made me scream.

"Bella" Edward shouted as he ran to my side.

The pain made me slump against the wall and slide down it, Edward was in front of me cupping my face in his hands but his words were inaudible as I slipped into unconsciousness.

I don't know how long I was out for but I awoke in Edward's arms, both wrapped around my waist hugging me to his chest. I felt cold fingers on my wrist, searching for a pulse. Another pair of hands was pulling my hair from my face, gently.

I turned over in tears, my hormones were still all over the place but I knew why I was crying, my baby was gone. The very person I was willing to die for had been snatched away from me.

"Bella…….Bella, are you in pain?" Edward's voice was frantic.

"What was it?" I choked.

"A girl" Carlisle confirmed.

"A _beautiful _baby girl" added Esme, she was trying to downplay my pain but it wasn't working. I was in agony. I decided to try to talk about something else.

"What…..what happened to me?" I asked, turning over onto my back.

Edward curled his arm around my stomach while Carlisle explained.

"Your womb hasn't had time to heal from the procedure" I winced at the word 'procedure' he noticed and continued after stopping for a moment "it still needs time to heal, juts lie still for a few hours"

"Then can I go home?" I asked. Edward seemed shocked.

"Bella, you are home" he said, stroking my hair.

Was I?

**Soz, I know it's a little short**

**Does it have 2 be over?**

**U decide**

**Reviews inspire me 2 write**

**Thanx 4 all my reviews so far**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanx 4 all my reviews so far they're so nice**

I stayed there for a few minutes, lying silently. I was sick of trying to be calm; I decided to let them know _exactly_ how I felt. I turned to Esme.

"Do you remember how you felt when you lost your baby?" I asked her, Edward put a warning hand on my shoulder.

She looked up, her eyes filled with the agony of having to remember part of her painful past before becoming immortal.

"Yes" she whispered. "hurt, anger, pain, depression…"

"And would you wish that on anyone?" I asked.

She took a while to answer, Carlisle knew where I was going with this, I could see it in his pained butterscotch eyes. He didn't want his Esme to have to answer that. And yet, he didn't stop me.

"No" her voice was quiet; I almost regretted my question….almost.

"Easy, Bella" Edward put both of his hands on my shoulders "it wasn't Esme's fault, she didn't do anything"

"No she didn't" I spat "she just stood there and let you" I was shaking with anger and frustration. Tears were spilling uncontrollably from my eyes.

There was banging from downstairs and Rosalie shouting again but this time she wasn't she shouting at Emmett.

"Stay away from her, you filthy mongrel" she shouted.

"Out of my way, Blondie" Jake shouted back "before I tear your throat out"

"Hey" protested Emmett.

"Stay out of this, Emmett" Rosalie shouted. They obviously hadn't made up yet.

There was some more banging which made me cry even more, Edward wrapped his arms around my stomach. Esme and Carlisle looked sympathetic.

Finally, Jake came upstairs and came to my side immediately. I thrust myself into his arms which hurt my stomach.

"They took it, Jake" I cried into his neck "they took my baby"

"Ssh, I know, Bells" he comforted but his words shocked me rather than comforted me.

"You knew!?" I yelled as I pushed away from him.

"He was the one who suggested getting Rosalie out of the way" Edward murmured.

They had all betrayed me, my husband, my in-laws, and now my best friend. I fell back against the bed, Edward stroked my cheek, and his eyes were full of pain.

"Get out" I hissed at Jake, he didn't move.

"Get out" Edward snarled.

He walked towards the door and glanced at me before walking out. I remembered that I had passed out the last time I had try to escape and Carlisle told me to rest but I couldn't stay here, too much pain. Maybe they wouldn't try to stop this time, they obviously didn't care if they took my baby from me.

I sat up but Edward put his hand on my shoulder again.

"What are you doing?" he asked, concerned.

Perhaps I could lie, say I was going to the bathroom that could work. No, I would go and if he confronted me with an argument I wouldn't be afraid, I'm not the one in the wrong here.

"Leaving" I said, bluntly.

"But you're stomach hasn't healed" he said, gently trying to make me lie back down.

"I don't care" I hissed, getting up and walking down the hall….again "_please don't pass out again_" I thought to myself.

"Bella, please come back" Edward begged.

"Bella, please don't be irrational" Carlisle reasoned.

"Bella, sweetie, we're only doing this because we care about you" Esme called.

Edward obviously wouldn't take no for an answer and he sped in front of me at an inhumane pace. He was directly in my path.

"Please, Bella" he sighed as he put his hands on my shoulders and gently put my back to the wall "I don't want to lose you"

"You already did" I choked and I forced his hands away from me.

I felt another twinge in my stomach and I bit back a scream. He noticed and immediately put his hands to my face wiping away little tears with his thumb. My twinge got more painful and I couldn't hold back a scream this time.

"Carlisle" Edward called.

Carlisle came over and put his hand on my stomach gently, I attempted to knock it out of the way but Edward grabbed my hand, not painfully but strong enough to hold me back.

"He's just trying to help" Edward soothed.

Another really painful erupted in my stomach and I screamed again. I let Edward hold my hands back; I knew if he didn't then Carlisle couldn't help. I didn't want him to but the pain was so bad that I almost couldn't cope with it.

"She hasn't healed yet" Carlisle diagnosed "take her back to her room, son" he took Esme hand and went in the opposite direction.

Edward picked me so that my legs with hanging over one arm and he supported my back and waist with the other. I didn't fight back; I didn't have the strength to. He took me back to the room and lay me down on the bed where he lay on his side next to me, ready to comfort when the occasional twinges came.

Another really bad twinge came, the worst one. I screamed again. He held me close to him. I tried to push off him with my tiny ounce of strength but he wouldn't let me.

"I can't live like this" I sighed, falling back on the pillow.

"The pain will be over soon" he assured me.

"No, I mean I can't live with you anymore…not after what you've done" I sighed.

"Don't say that, Bella" he said as I stroked my cheek.

**Okay, there's another chapter**

**Plz, I want to get up to 50 reviews **

**If you've reviewed already, review again I don't mind**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG 80 reviews!**

**That's way over my expectations it's amazing**

**Maybe 100 before my next chapter plz?**

**If u have reviewed, review again **

**I love reviews **

Edward still lay next to me, it made me sick. I wanted to go back home but for my own safety they wouldn't let me. I pretended to be asleep. According to plan, Edward kissed my cheek and left the room.

I quickly grabbed my phone and dialled Charlie's number. I pressed the receiver to my ear and prayed that he would pick up.

"Hello" it was a relief to hear his voice.

"Hi, Dad, it's me" I sighed.

"Bells…Bells, are you ok?" his voice was frantic.

Oh, I remembered that Carlisle had told him that I had caught some kind of disease on the honeymoon so he would stay away.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" my voice was gentle "can you come pick me up?"

"Sure" he sounded relieved "I'm on my way"

I exhaled deeply and put the phone down, I heard the door creak, I looked up to see Carlisle, Edward, Esme and Alice looking down at me.

"Charlie's coming for me" I whispered, meekly.

Alice came over and sat down on the bed next to me, stroking my hair.

"Bella, you can't go back to Charlie, you're still showing" she said, pointing to my still bloated stomach.

I looked down and put my hand on it, pretending that my baby was still there for a few seconds. Maybe, I would just have to make something up.

"You can't stop me" I scoffed.

"We don't want to have to" Edward said, coming over to me.

"Are you threatening me?" I asked, my voice was full of venom.

"No" he sat down next to me "it's just what are you going to tell Charlie?"

I thought about it for a second. I couldn't tell him that I had been carrying a half vampire child. I considered telling him that I had been the victim of an illegal abortion. I sighed heavily.

"I'll tell him that I lost the baby" I said.

Tears spilled down my cheeks as I thought about my baby, my beautiful green-eyed angel.

"I guess a lie could work…but I don't want you to leave" Alice sighed, hugging me.

A car horn honked outside and I looked out of the window to see Charlie's car outside. I got up and wobbled a little bit, Edward reached out to support me.

"I can manage" I snapped and he took his arms away.

I walked downstairs and to the door where Charlie's face looked shocked when he saw my bump.

"Is this why you're leaving?" he bellowed, pointing at my stomach.

"I lost the baby, Dad" I cried and burst into tears.

He turned to take me home but Edward came up behind me and kissed my cheek tenderly.

"I will always be here for you" he said as he took my hand.

I snatched my hand back, tore off my wedding ring and threw at his feet. Several of the Cullens gasped at my vengeful act.

"At least give him a goodbye kiss" whispered Alice, too quiet for Charlie to hear.

I forced myself to hug Edward, it made me feel sick. I went on my tip toes and whispered into his ear.

"I'll kiss your grave when you're dead" I whispered, several of the Cullen's eyes widened, I walked up to Charlie's car "and dance on it, too" I finished.

We drove away and Charlie glanced at me a few times.

"So…uh…how far gone were you?" he asked, not looking at me.

"A few months" I replied, choking back tears.

When we got home, I ran up to my room and cried on my bed. I needed to feel better so I went downstairs and poked about in the fridge. The only thing in there was a can of beer. I started to go back to my room when Charlie stopped me.

"You Mom's on the phone…" he noticed the can in my hand "are you sure that you should be drinking that after the…uh…you know….miscarriage?" he stuttered at some of the words.

I held out my hand for the phone, ignoring his question and walked up to my room, can in hand.

"Bella, baby I'm so sorry" she sounded sympathetic "I didn't even know that you and Edward were sexually active"

"It was one night that shouldn't have happened" I said, taking a swig of beer, it helped.

"Couldn't Carlisle have done anything?" she asked, my stomach turned.

"He's done enough" I growled but I quickly lowered my tone "he couldn't have done anything" I took another large gulp from the can.

"Bye baby" she sighed.

"Bye Mom" I finished the beer.

I went downstairs to put the phone back when I heard Charlie on his phone, he was whispering.

"…and she's going out of control, she's not coping very well so could you and Edward please come round and talk some sense into her" he listened to someone else on the other line "ok, you'll be here in ten minutes? Thank you, Dr Cullen"

My own Dad had betrayed me to Carlisle and Edward and they were coming round in ten minutes to see me. Damn it!

**Okay that's another chapter up **

**Check out my poll - Should Brlla get back together with Edwrad -you decide**

**Review plz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanx for my reviews**

**I love them**

**Here's another chapter**

I sat in my room, panicking. Edward and Carlisle were on their way round to 'talk some sense into me'. I shuddered at the thought. The doorbell rang and Charlie answered it. I picked up my bottle of Vodka and sipped on it gently.

"Uh…she's upstairs in her room" Dad told them.

I could hear them walking up the stairs and I clutched my bottle. They came in, Esme was with them.

"I've gotta go away on business" Charlie said, glancing at me "I'll see you in the morning, Bells".

"Sure" I said, taking another swig.

He walked out of the room and it was silent until he closed the front door and his car was halfway down the street. Esme immediately knelt down in front of me.

"Bella please put the drink down" she said.

I threw it against my wall and it smashed on impact. Esme shook at the sound, knowing that she wasn't getting through to me. Carlisle tried.

"Bella, you're just going to make yourself sick" he sighed, kneeling down in front of me.

"Well, there's an informed opinion" I growled, sarcastically.

"We did what we thought was best" he defended.

This made my blood boil what 'he' thought was best. My baby was no concern of his or Edward's.

"When I'm done with, you're gonna be lucky to get a job chemically neutering dogs" I shouted "And you can practise on your backstabbing, evil, sadistic son…just go, leave me alone"

Carlisle and Esme went downstairs but Edward stayed with me, why couldn't he just leave? He knelt in front of me, not looking up at me. He was twiddling my wedding ring in his fingers.

"Wishful thinking?" I asked.

"Something like that" he smiled "if I'd known that the fet-…the baby was going to destroy our marriage before it had barely begun then I never would have made love to you"

I sighed heavily. He was right, this whole mess wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been so-, wait what was I saying? He was the on in the wrong here not me.

It all happened so fast then, his lips crashed against mine, I reached for my bedside lamp and smashed it over his back, causing him to recoil.

"Learned your lesson?" I snarled.

Instead of yelling or shouting, he cupped my cheek in his palm and smiled, who smiles at pain?

"You're are very upset, I understand that" his eyes turned sad "I hate knowing that I did that to you"

I looked away, I couldn't look at at him, it was too much for my heart.

"What did she look like?" I asked.

"She had your eyes" he choked "your beautiful chocolate brown eyes"

"And you killed her" I cried.

He looked away, he couldn't look me in the eye, I couldn't look at him at all, he sickened me. Tears were spilling down my cheeks uncontrollably. He hugged me and held me close to him, I didn't want him to but it was the closest thing I had gotten to comfort in days. I got up, walked over to and flopped down on the bed, I was dizzy from all the alcohol I think I was even a little drunk.

And that's why I did what I did next...................................

**Sorry I know it's short**

**But I'll update tomorrow as usual**

**Reviews Loved**

**Thanx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanx 4 all my reviews**

I lunged forward and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him onto the bed. I kissed him passionatley on the lips, dragging his stone body on top of me. He refused to kiss me back and rolled over to my side.

"What's wrong?" I asked, tucking a loose hair behind my ear.

"I can't do this" he replied.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because you're drunk" he smiled as he cupped my cheek in his hand "and after what happened last time, I won't make love to you until your vampire" I leaned back on the headboard and sighed, he smiled again "don't feel too put out, Bella that will be soon"

Suddenly, I came up with a really good idea that was sure to get Edward to make love to my drunken self. It seemed silly and conceited really but I didn't really know what I was doing at that point.

"Well, fine then I won't become a vampire" I retorted.

"But Bella you'll die" he defended.

"Hmm, die at the hands of the Volturi or have a simple night of romance with my husband" I smirked as I weighed up my options.

"Fine" he growled and he granted my wish.

**The Next Morning.....................**

Last night was pretty much a blur but I do remember kissing......................Edward?

Eww. why the hell did I do that, then I saw him next to me, wait a second I wasn't wearing my clothes. Oh no. Edward made love to me last night. I jumped out of the bed and put my clothes back on, immediately. He put hs cold hands on my shoulders and kissed my neck.

"It's ok" he soothed "there's nothing wrong with a married couple mak-"

"Don't even say it" I cut him off.

I walked downstairs to see Esme and Carlisle on my couch, smiling at me. Esme came up and hugged me.

"I gotta collect my stuff from your house" I blurted out.

"Sure" Edward was close behind me.

I drove to their house and walked around, picking up some stuff I had left behind. Emmett and Rosalie were both at opposite ends of the couch, Alice and Jasper looked sad.

"Bella, I've seen the" she was sad "please don't make this decision"

"I can't stay here, Alice" I said.

I made my way to the door but Edward sped up I front of me. His face looked like it was sad but there was some kind of twisted smile behind it.

"What if I made you an offer?" he whispered.

"Twenty thousand up front, cash" I joked, hardly the time for jokes but at that sad time, I had to take the laughs when I could get them.

"Funny" he smiled "Carlisle and I have been discussing the possibilities of being able to keep you healthy and safe if I impregnated you again"

"So you wanna knock me up again, let me keep the baby, give birth, become a vampire and play happy families after everything that's happened!?" I practically yelled "How do I know that you won't try to kill this baby too?"

"You're just gonna have to trust me" he replied and I laughed.

"Trust you, yeah right" I mocked. I ran outside and collapsed in emotional pain in the forest.

"Bella!" I heard Jacob call my name and burned up with anger.

"Don't touch me" I snarled as he tried to hug me and he recoiled "go away". Thank God he did so.

I sat on the ground, crying but i saw something, a little girl on a bike, riding towards me. She had beautiful bronze ringlets and chocolate brown eyes, she looked straight into my red, puffy eyes and smiled.

"Look Mommy, I'm riding" she giggled in her bell-like voice.

Why was I seeing her? I didn't care about that now, I was too mermerized by her, her beauty, her smile, everything about her. I didn't notice anything around us until I heard anotehr soft voice behind me.

"Bella?" I spun around and saw Carlisle.

"Isn't she beautiful" I asked, my voice dreamy.

He looked puzzled and looked ahead, he looked back at me with an even more puzzled expression on his face.

"Bella, nobody's there" he said.

What? How could he not see her, I still could, clear as crystal she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Carlisle took my hand and lead me back to his house with my beautiful little stranger still following behind on her little bike. When we got back, Edward was in front of me immediatley.

"She's hallucinating" Carlisle told him.

"No, I'm not" I screamed "she's right there" I pointed at my angel.

Everyone turned and looked at what I was pointing at, Emmett and Jasper even squinted as if it would help.

"Bella, no one's there" Rosalie murmured.

"But she's right there" I said, still pointing "with her bronze curls and her rosy cheeks and her brown eyes"

I looked back at Carlisle and Edward, realization dawned on their faces at the same time and they looked at each other as if debating about who should tell me what they had obviously realized.

"Bella" Esme stepped forward "this is just a reaction of what happened...your mind is playing tricks on you"

"You mean she's not real" I choked.

"No, Sweetie" she shook her head.

I went on my knees on the floor, sobbing.

**It doesn't have to end there**

**Soz if anyone thinks this idea is stupid but just a tiny little poll**

**Does anyone want Bella to get pregnant again?**

**Review plz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so my poll is open and will be until March 1st and the option with most votes will be what i choose coz its only fair that the readers get a say**

**My other poll for this story is open too**

**Check out my profile for a chance to vote**

**Now I have definitely done research for this chapter and it is not meant for offence**

I had spent the last few weeks back at home with Charlie, my bump had gone down so I didn't look so pregnant anymore. I spent all day in my room, looking out of the window to her, to my beautiful little girl who Esme said was imaginary. She just sat there on her little red bicycle, looking up at me or just riding around the garden. She would occasionally fall off and I would run out to her and find that she had vanished but my pain hadn't.

I would struggle to breathe and get a really bad chest pain, collapse onto the ground and start shaking. Charlie came out and it usually stopped after about five minutes. I was also losing interest in school and my social life, I had begun to stop hanging around with Angela, Jessica, Mike and Eric. My sleep pattern had been way off, I sometimes woke up in the middle of the night and kept Charlie up. I didn't eat much anymore so not only was my baby bump gone but I had become proper skinny. I didn't like to be touched at all and would sometimes scream if someone especially a man came too close and sometimes had collapsing episodes at school. The school told Charlie to keep me off school and get me to a doctor. I had done my best to avoid the Cullens at all costs and it had worked a little, I didn't see them much if not ever.

Voices sometimes whispered to me, telling me to stop suffering, in a desperate attempt for solace I would just get up and look out of my window and watch my beautiful little girl ride her bike around my backyard. One morning, I was staring at my little girl like I usually did when Charlie came into my room.

"C'mon, I gotta take you to the doctor" he said.

"Ok" I whispered, getting up.

I blew a kiss to my little girl, Charlie didn't say anything, he couldn't see her. He had just gotten used to me sseing her, he also believed that I was hallucinating. Dr Dusk was quiet woman who just asked me loads of question about how I felt and had I felt traumatized or stressed recently. She sat writing for a few minutes before asking to talk to Charlie alone. I sat in the waiting room and twiddled my thumbs while my little girl looked at me through the window.

"Dr Cullen, your son is on the phone" the receptionist called.

Carlisle came around the corner with an emotionless face.

"Thank you, Phoebe" he said, flashing her a smile.

She only giggle and twiddled her hair around her finger, she was in her mid twenties and was pretty. She obviously like most of the female staff of Forks Hospital had a crush on Dr Carlisle Cullen, the 'blonde angel'. I could hear bits of his conversation.

"Yes, Edward I know" he said, glancing at me "I don't know, she's Dr Dusk's patient....it's alright, she's fine. If I can find out I will tell you, I promise, son" he hung up the phone and walked away.

I got another flashback.

_I was lying on a metal table, Carlisle wa standing next to me while I screamed, he was holding a full syringe._

_"Carlisle, please don't..............my baby" I screamed._

_"LET ME GO!" came Rosalie's furious voice from downstairs._

_Carlisle held my arm not in a painful grip but strong enough to stop me from yanking it away. He glanced at me, painfully before injecting the solution into my quivering arm._

_"I'm so sorry" he whispered as he stroked my cheek._

I was jolted out of my flashback by the receptionist calling my name, I looked back up at her.

"Dr Dusk would like to talk to you" she smiled.

I went back into Dr Dusk's office, Charlie left the room.

"Bella, because of your recent miscarriage which I was so sorry to hear about, you are having a nervous breakdown and you're chest pain and collapsing are panic attacks brought on by your hallucinations. Now, your symptoms are lack of eat, sleep and a severe disinterest in what's around you, you are only in the early stages but i fear if we do not give you treatment then you will begin to become violent towards others and you don't want that do you?" her words were slow.

I shook my head while she handed me a little white box which contained twenty four little oval shaped pills.

"One a day?" I asked in a whispering voice.

"Yes" she smiled.

Home was silent for the next few days, I was still kept off of school and because of my pills I seldom saw my little girl. I had considered not taking them but Charlie also watched me take them and made sure that I defiantley swallowed them. After about a weeks, he trusted me enough to take them alone and I did...for a while.

**Review or PM any questions **

**Thanx**

**Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I have decided about Bella and Edward but it is literally 50/50 about the pregnancy so keep voting plz**

Charlie got really protective, he took every drop of alcohol out of the house and when he wanted some he went to Billy's. He found out that I wasn't taking my medication and kept an eye on me everytime I took it. There had been a big shootout in another town and they needed Charlie to help so he told that I couldn't stay home alone in my condition. So, he says I'm going to have to stay with a friend while he's gone for the weekend. Jessica and her family were on holiday, Angela was out of town and Charlie didn't really like Mike or any of my other guy friends. We had been discussing possibilities all morning.

"There's always the Cullens" he mumbled.

"Dad, no" I almost shouted.

"I know it's painful, Bells" he tried his best not to look directly into my eyes "but Dr Cullen and his wife are good people and you've always got Alice"

I stood up, walked over to the sink and put my plate in. Charlie sighed heavily, he didn't want me going to the Cullen's house either but he knew it was my best bet. I knew there was no point in fighting, he was probably going to go behind my back and call Carlisle anyway.

"Fine" I agreed "But you promise you'll be back on Sunday, right?" I pretty much sounded more like I was begging rather than just asking a mature question.

"Yeah" he replied "I promise"

**The Next Day......**

Charlie had called Carlisle but he was at the hospital, I thought I had gotten lucky but Alice answered the phone instead. She had been so excited that I could hear her all the way across the living room.

We stopped outside of the house, Charlie opened the door on my side to let me out. I got out and looked up, Rosalie was looking out of the window of her and Emmett's bedroom. Had they made up yet? I didn't want to be the reason that ended their seventy something year relationship.

Carlisle and Esme were waiting at the door for me, still as beautiful as ever. My pain that I had been hiding for so long resurfaced and I had another painful flashback.

_"I wanted to protect you" Edward put his hand on my knee but I nudged it off "it was killing you"_

_"It!?" my voice level was rising "It was your baby, part of you……part of me"_

_My yells attracted attention, unwanted attention. Carlisle and Esme came running up at vampire speed. Esme immediately sat by my side and stroked my hair._

_"Stay away from me" I said slowly. She obeyed and went back up to Carlisle's side._

_"How do you feel, Bella?" asked Carlisle._

_My anger just sky-rocketed, how dare he ask how I was when he killed my baby, my darling baby._

_"Oh, just peachy" I answered, sarcastically._

_I could hear Emmett and Rosalie arguing downstairs, well more Rosalie just yelling and Emmett trying to defend himself, poorly. Things were being smashed. I looked up at Edward._

_"It's really taken its toll on their marriage, but they'll be fine" he took my hand "they always are" I snatched my hand away._

_"I am out of here" I said, getting up._

_Carlisle sped over at an inhumane speed and put his hand on my shoulder._

_"You should rest" he said._

_"You sound like you've done this before" I scoffed, he took his hand back "drugged girls, sliced 'em open and ripped their unborn babies" I was getting extremely angry now. He looked down; I hoped it was in shame._

I stopped in the middle of the driveway to catch my breath, those flashbacks took a lot out of me. Charlie put his hand on my back. When we reached the door, I couldn't look at them, any of them except Rosalie who was sitting on the sofa....alone. She and Emmett obviously hadn't made up, she gestured at me to come over and I did.

I could see Charlie handing Carlisle my medication and telling him about my condition, I could only pick up bits of their conversation.

"The doctor said a nervous breakdown" Esme gasped and put her hand over her mouth "just one a day" he looked at me once before walking out of the door.

"You've been ill?" Rosalie asked.

I looked away, I felt almost ashamed of my illness but the doctor said that after what happened, it's nothing to be ashamed of even though what she believed was a complete and utter lie.

"Come on" Rosalie took my arm "I'll show you to your room".

It was one of the Cullen's spare rooms, it was big with cream wallpaper, a big oak desk, a purple bed and big windows that overlooked the entire forest. I looked at the windows and was taken by surprise by another flashback.

_Edward came through my windows silently and kissed me on the lips, I kissed back._

_"Charlie?" I asked._

_"Asleep" he chuckled._

_He held me in his strong arms for a few seconds, a few seconds of pure and utter bliss. Well, at least it was back then. He put me down on my back on my bed, he lay next to me and I cuddled into his chest._

_"We'll always be together, won't we" I asked, sleepily._

_"Forever" he promised and he kissed my forehead before I fell asleep._

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked, jolting me out of my flashback.

"Uh...yeah...just a little headache" I replied.

"Okay" she smiled and she left me in my room.

I lay down on the bed and fell asleep, my nightmares had been awful recently, I couldn't help it. I saw them every night, taking away my baby.

_"Edward…n…no please" I screamed. Where was Rosalie when I needed her most?_

_Edward brought me upstairs and into Carlisle's office, he put me down on a metal table where I still kept squirming, I was going to fight for my baby's life until my last breath. Carlisle was waiting, he looked at me apologetically. I knew he defiantly had a part in this. I tried to cover my stomach with my arms in an attempt to keep them away from me and my baby. I saw Esme in the corner, one arm around her waist the other was pressed delicately on her collarbone, she didn't want this anymore than me but she just stood there looking at me with the most sympathetic eyes I had ever seen in my life._

_"Esme, please...make…them….stop!" I screeched, still squirming._

_She only looked away, unable to watch my torture. How had she been talked into to this? Carlisle filled a syringe with something from a bottle and squirted it a little in midair, he glanced at me._

_"Carlisle, please don't………my baby" I screamed._

_"LET ME GO!" came Rosalie's furious voice from downstairs._

_Carlisle held my arm not in a painful grip but strong enough to stop me from yanking it away. He glanced at me, painfully before injecting the solution into my quivering arm._

_"I'm so sorry" he whispered as he stroked my cheek._

_"Please, forgive me, Bella" said Edward from beside me. His words were becoming garbled as I was quickly losing consciousness. Esme's face was going out of focus as I made one last plea._

_"Es…me" I whispered before going becoming unconscious._

I woke up, it was still a little light outside. Alice was at my side instantly.

"Bella, Bella are you okay?" she asked, pushing my hair out of my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I almost growled, I han't really forgiven Alice or any of them for that matter.

The only person in that family that I could trust was Rosalie

**You will find out tomorrow what happens in Bella's future**

**REVIEW and VOTE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, here's the moment you've all been waiting for**

Sunday afternoon was finally here, I could go home and I wouldn't have to stay with the Cullens any longer. Alice said that she was sad to see me go and that she would visit, all the Cullens nodded at that point. I knew at that point that I could never be rid of them unless I got away......somehow.

It had been exactly two months, one week and six days since Edward and I spent the night together. Charlie was nearly at the Cullens and I was waiting on the sofa with Esme when I felt like my stomach just flipped over. I bent over and made a muffled groaning noise, Carlisle was at my side in seconds.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked.

"I thi...thin...think I'm gonna h...hur...hurl" I said through desperate breaths.

I ran to the bathroom and was violently sick, I could hear Edward coming to the bathroom and I kicked the door shut. I could hear him banging on the door and calling my name, begging me to let him or Carlisle in.

"No" I moaned through constant shaking.

I flushed the toilet and sat next to it, shaking with fear. I hadn't eaten anything bad recently and I hadn't heard about any bugs going around. I mean, the last time I had been sick was when I was.......oh no..........pregnant......with Edward's...child.

Edward finally opened the door and came to my side immediatly, I couldn't tell him, not now, not ever.

"Carlisle" Edward called.

Carlisle was in the bathroom in seconds, my stomach flipped again and I bent over the toilet to re-paint it. Edward rubbed circles on my back. I heard tyres in the driveway and jolted up, my breathing still ragged. I ran upstairs and picked up my bag.

"Bella, slow down" Edward grabbed my arm and spun me around causing my most secreet possession to fall out of my bag.

The glass bottle of Vodka shattered on the floor, all the Cullens were upstairs in seconds. I glared at him, I had gotten Jacob to smuggle my alcohol into my room, Charlie was completly oblivious to my what Jacob called an 'obsession'.

"Thanks a lot" I growled. "That was my last bottle"

The sound of Charlie's loud banging on the door filled the house. I started walking down the hall again when I forgot my bag was open and the little white box fell out of it. A tiny little insignificant pregnancy test that I had been hiding for a few days now.

Edward bent down and picked it up, I quickly snatched it back and put it in my pocket.

"What the hell have you got that for?" Emmett asked, his voice was loud yet not in an angry way just concerned.

"That's my bloody business" I snarled.

"Is is yours?" Carlisle was as calm as ever.

"No, it's uh........" I was a crap liar under pressure "um........uh....Mel's"

"Who's Mel?" Edward shouted.

"I don't know" I screamed back.

I didn't have time for this so I ran downstairs and into Charlie's car. I didn't say a word the whole way home.

**The Next Day.......................**

_I lunged forward and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him onto the bed. I kissed him passionatley on the lips, dragging his stone body on top of me. He refused to kiss me back and rolled over to my side._

_"What's wrong?" I asked, tucking a loose hair behind my ear._

_"I can't do this" he replied._

_"Why not?" I whined._

_"Because you're drunk" he smiled as he cupped my cheek in his hand "and after what happened last time, I won't make love to you until your vampire" I leaned back on the headboard and sighed, he smiled again "don't feel too put out, Bella that will be soon"_

_Suddenly, I came up with a really good idea that was sure to get Edward to make love to my drunken self. It seemed silly and conceited really but I didn't really know what I was doing at that point._

_"Well, fine then I won't become a vampire" I retorted._

_"But Bella you'll die" he defended._

_"Hmm, die at the hands of the Volturi or have a simple night of romance with my husband" I smirked as I weighed up my options._

_"Fine" he growled and he granted my wish._

I woke up covered in sweat, the flashbacks and nightmares were only coming to me because I couldn't let go. And to let go, I had to leave, get out of Forks.

I started packing as quietly as possible before going dowstairs to Charlie.

"Uh...Dad...can I talk to you?" I asked, leaning from one foot to the other.

"Sure Bells" he said, wiping his mouth "fire away"

"I have to leave, go somewhere" I sighed heavily "away from Edward"

He looked upset, he had admitted that he liked having me around again but I think that he knew what I wanted and that I needed it so badly for myself and my future. He looked out of the window before looking back at me.

"I'll drive you to the station" he looked straight into my eyes "I heard you packing upstairs"

The car ride to the station was mainly goodbyes and what I was going to do, to be honest I didn't have a clue but I was going to work it out before I had my baby. We said out final goodbyes and he left me at the station to get on the tarin when I heard the voice.

"Bella!" it echoed through out the station.

Edward came running up to me, he held me close to him, he was just making it too difficult.

"Please leave" I begged.

"But I love you" he pleaded. "You said you wanted to be with me forever"

"Please don't make this any harder than it has to be" I wiped taers from my eyes and looked away.

"You said that you wanted to be like me" his voice was cracking.

I grabbed his hand and brought it gently down on my stomach where my baby was kicking.

"It's not about what _I_ want" I said.

"But the last time we-" he started.

"It's really human" I assured him.

He looked down, he had accepted what I wanted.

"Will we ever see each other again?" he mumbled.

"I hope so" I said and I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek before getting on a train to start my new life with my baby.

**Is that the end?**

**Three options:**

**I carry on**

**I leave it**

**I write a sequel**

**Check out my poll for a chance to vote**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I promised taht I would update it soon so here we go again, Mama Mia.**

**This chapter was inspired by favourite Barry Manilow song: "I can't smile without you" **

**It sort of reminds me of Edward**

You know I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything  
You see I feel sad when you're sad  
I feel glad when you're glad  
If you only knew what I'm going through  
I just can't smile without you

You came along just like a song  
And brighten my day  
Who would of believed that you where part of a dream  
Now it all seems light years away

And now you know I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything  
You see I feel sad when your sad  
I feel glad when you're glad  
If you only knew what I'm going through  
I just can't smile

Now some people say happiness takes so very long to find  
Well, I'm finding it hard leaving your love behind me

And you see I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything  
You see I feel glad when you're glad  
I feel sad when you're sad  
If you only knew what I'm going through  
I just can't smile without you

I sat alone in my little two bedroom apartment. It was cheap, clean and it was going to be all mine for the next six months and then I'd have to share it, I didn't mind in fact I was excited about the prospect of becoming a Mom. I had never really considered it before but I guess becoming pregnant changes a girl. I had had my scan and it showed that my baby was perfectly healthy, plus the doctor could see it so it was definitely 100% human like me.

I don't how it hadn't inherited any of Edward's genes, maybe if I was lucky it wouldn't look like him either. But I would love him or her no matter what they looked like, in those first three months I felt like I'd already kind of bonded with precious bundle of joy.

While I had been pregnant the first time, I had considered naming the baby Renesmee or EJ, I couldn't name the baby any of those names now, it was too painful. Perhaps something more gentle and soft like Thomas or maybe Virginia. I quite like the names but I guess I had a while yet before it was time to name my baby. I was showing a little bit.

Charlie and Renee sent me money, reguarly to keep me steady. I had gotten a job at a clothes shop called 'Stardust'. **(I absolutley and completley adore that movie**) The store sold fancy evening gowns and accessories. I was living in Astoria in Oregon. I didn't want to live somewhere sunny yet but I would when the baby was born, I couldn't deny it the chance of having sunlight in it's life.

One night during Winter when it was really cold, I was getting ready for bed and listening to my favourite song at that time 'I Can't Smile Without You' by Barry Manilow. My stomach flipped again and I ran to the bathroom to be sick. When I was done, there were people talking below my windows, I was on the third floor of an apartment building. MY music was still playing and you could only hear it on the ground if you had really excellent hearing.

"I'm telling you, I smell something familiar" protested a familiar voice.

"C'mon man, we're only down here 'cause all the animals back home are too cold to find, can't we just hunt and go home?" whined another familiar voice.

I peered out of the window and looked down, there were seven people below my windows, one was going around in all different directions sniffing. Two others were standing close together, one had it's arm draped around the other. Two other figures were standing away from each other, one had their arms folded. The last two were sitting on the grass, bored no doubt. I didn't blame them, the one with costant sniffs was kind of getting on my nerves with his relentless search.

The light above them went on and they all looked up, I gasped and backed away into my room. They were down there, the people I had fled from months ago, I was praying that they hadn't seen me. I took a chance and looked out of the window, just as my face came to the glass, Edward's head rose up.

**Thank God my writer's block is gone**

**I am now putting up a new poll about Bella's baby**

**Will it be **

**boy?**

**girl?**

**Twin boys?**

**Twin girls?**

**or**

**A boy and a girl?**

****

**For anyone who reads Please Keep Me: that will be updated by Tuesday, Wednesday at the latest**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so here's another chapter**

I stared at him for a moment before slamming my windows shut and yanking the curtains together, I lay down on my bed, calming myself. 'Please be gone' I prayed with my fingers crossed. I reluctantly opened the window and peered outisde, I saw flashes of something that sped through my window, I slammed it shut again, I took a deep breath and turned around only to be bombarded with a hug.

"Off" I commanded.

The little person back off, there she was in all her vampire glory, Alice. Her eyes were quite black as were the eyes of all of the Cullens, they had come to hunt and Edward must of caught my scent.

"Sorry, Bella I just missed you so much" she apologized.

Esme stepped forward and hugged me too. when she was done all eyes went to my stomach.

I was only showing a little bit, I prayed that Edward had told them so I didn't have to suffer the humiliation of having to tell them about my embarrassing drunken night with Edward, just an accident.

"You're looking well" Carlisle said.

"Yeah, I think this baby actually has a chance at life" I retorted.

I didn't want any of them to think that I had forgiven them for a second, they took my baby. Suddenly, it kicked, I smiled and put my hand on my stomach, lovingly, I loved this baby so much. It kicked again, only a little harder. I drew breath sharply.

"Is it hurting you?" Edward stepped forward.

_"IT?!__" _I almost shouted.

"Um...uh..the baby" Edward corrected himslef, clumsily.

"No, she's just kicking" I said, quietly.

"She?" Rosalie beamed.

"I assume so" I smiled.

I sat down on my bed and yawned, my eyes widened as my stomach flipped again. I managed to get to the toilet in time to be sick into it, I knew that with a little bit of luck the morning sickness would end soon.

When I got out of the bathrrom after about fifteen minutes, Edward was waiting outside the door with Carlisle, the rest of the Cullens were exploring my little flat.

"You have a lovely little house, Bella" Esme smiled.

"Thanks" I whispered, reluctantly.

I took a step towards the kitchen and was suddenly hit with a wave of dizziness, I stumbled backwards and was caught by a very worried Edward and crowded around by an equally as worried family.

"I told you not to do that" I growled at my bump. everyone looked at me as if I was nuts. "Introducing discipline at a young age can help them to grow up to be better people"

"Listen to your mother" Edward told my bump.

"Well, this sure has been a nice visit" I said, ushering them out.

Alice's eyes glazed over as I escorted them out. She looked shocked when she came back to reality, her eyes immediately went to my bump, followed by everybody else's. She was starting to creep me out so I shut the door quickly.

"Bella, I see danger" she shouted from the other side of the door.

I opened the door, warily.

"Danger?" I inquired.

"It's the baby"

**There's another chapter with a cliffhanger**

**REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so here's my official chapter**

**Thanx 4 all my reviews **

**They inspire me 2 write**

"Danger?" I quizzed. "What danger, Alice?"

"It's your babies...." she began.

"Woah, wait, _Babies_?" I cut her off.

"You're carrying twins, Bella" she replied.

There was too much going on, the stress was getting to me, I blacked out. The last thing that I remebered of that night was a pair of cold, marble - like arms breaking my fall.

I woke up on my bed, wrapped in Edward's arms with Carlisle at my side.

"The babies" I gasped, sitting up way too fast.

I groaned as the babies kicked me hard, I shouldn't have woken them so fast. I put my hand on my stomach and did my Lamaze breathing even though I wasn't techinically giving birth, I fell back against the pillow.

"Are my babies alright?" I asked Carlisle.

His face was grave and my heart sank. He sighed and sat down on the bed next to me.

"When you were carrying first child, it was growing to fast which was a sign of it's vampire genes but these babies are......" he trailed off in fear.

"What is it?!" I almost shouted.

"They're not growing fast enough.......they're abnormally small even for human babies at this stage in the pregnancy" his words were slow and quiet.

I reached my hand out for Edward's throat and began trying to shake it despite the fact that I knew full well that I couldn't.

"Why...can't...I...just...have...a...normal...baby" I said each word as I swung him back and forth.

He was letting me take my anger out on him. The rest of the Cullens had heard my shouts of anguish and come in to investigate, Rosalie came over to me and gently took my hands off of Edawrd's throat. She pulled me closer to her.

"It's okay, Bella" she soothed.

I looked up at Carlisle, my eyes full of fear and terror.

"Will they be okay?" I asked him in a hoarse voice.

"I can't be sure" he sighed before his face turned serious "but if they don't start growing again soon, you may have to have a Caeserean"

My eyes widened in horror and fear, my babies would have to be cut out of me in order to save their lives. A single tear rolled own my cheek, Edward wiped it away with his thumb and kissed my head.

"C-Cut m-me o-o-open?" I stuttered.

Carlisle looked away and nodded gently, Alice tried to brighten up the mood as usual.

"But that's only if they don't grow, I mean they probably will, right Carlisle?" she smiled at him, encouragingly.

"There's a chance" he whispered.

My babies kicked hard and I winced in pain.

"Jeez" I muttered.

"Deep breaths" Carlisle advised.

"Do you know what you want to call them?" Esme asked.

"Uhh.....I hadn't really thought about it" I yawned.

I slipped into the gentle sleep that I had been missing for weeks. My dream was frightening but the fact that it was almost real was even scarier. In my dream, I was lying on a cold, hospital bed, screaming as I gave birth to my twins with Edward at my side. Finally, I saw one bloody, red baby boy with razor sharp teeth and a pale complexion. I screamed and looked away, I dared to look back and see another baby, a little girl. She had razor sharp teeth as well with a much paler complexion. I looked back at Edawrd who smiled at me, the smile was not my favourite crooked one. No, it was a smile of malice and evil.

"No!" I shouted as I was jolted awake.

The normal Edward held me close to him, I tucked my head between his shoulder and his neck.

"Are you alright" he asked.

"I just want them to be as normal as possible" I sighed. "No offence"

"None taken" he smiled. "This is not a life I would've wanted for any child of mine"

I lay back on the bed and picked up my old, tattered version of _The Merchant Of Venice _and began reading. I loved that book, the romance between Portia and Bassanio is so wonderful that once I read a page about them, I can't put the book down.

When I was halfway through a sentence, my mobile rang. It was Renee. I picked up the phone and pressed accept.

"Hi Mom" I said, groggily.

"Hey baby, how are you?" she was as perky as ever despite the fact that it was nearly 7:30 in the morning.

"Fine, hey guess what?" I smiled.

"What, Sweeheart?" she asked like a child.

"Twins" I beamed. I would have to try to keep up appearances for a while.

"Oh, that's wonderful" she cried "well, I'd better let you get some sleep"

"Bye" I said.

"Bye" she echoed.

I decided to get up but as I did, I felt something inside, something that I had never felt before.........

**REVIEW**

**I would like to have about maybe 350 reviews before my next chapter, plz**


	13. Chapter 13

****

**Thanx 4 all my reviews**

**My inspiration for this chapter was 'Courage' by Sarah Polley**

**It reminds me of Bella**

**Look it up 2 listen, it is such a good song  
**

"Oh no" I shrieked as I fell to my knees.

Edward was off of the bed in seconds with his arms around me, my stomach felt like it was expanding and there wasn't enough room. I screamed in agony.

"Carlisle!" Edward shouted after his father.

Carlisle came in, quickly without his family behind him.

"It hurts" I screamed.

I look down to my stomach to see that it was.....expanding, dramatically.

"The babies are catching up with their growth to fast" Carlisle said, urgently.

He lifted me onto the bed, my expanding stomach was now huge, too big. It was still hurting though.

Emmett and Esme came into my room, Emmett stopped a centimetres short of my bed.

"Er...Bella, I think you wet yourself" he sounded uncomfortable.

"No Emmett, her waters have broken" Carlisle corrected him.

I lay on the bed, twisting and writhing in agony as my babies fought to get out. I knew that they didn't have as much vampire heritage as their dead sister but they were still strong, it was going to be a natural birth in hospital......I'd hoped.

"No, No, they can't come now" I hollered.

"Alice" Carlisle called.

I was in my white nightgown within miliseconds. I was still struggling and squirming on the bed. Edward held my hand while Esme stroked my hair.

"They won't be coming for a while now" Carlisle said as he left with Alice, Emmett and Edward. "Will you be alright?" he looked at Esme. She nodded.

About three hours passed with Carlisle checking on us every fifteen minutes as I planned my escape, there was no way I was leaving these baby-killers with my beautiful twins. I had to get out and then the idea hit me.

I accidentally-on-purpose kncoked over my lamp which shattered on the floor, while Esme picked up the pieces with her back turned to me, I managed to get away. I got all the way to a tiny little four-step staircase. I got a contaction and slipped down onto the floor, I screamed but regretted it instantly. Carlisle, Edward and Esme were at my side in seconds. Esme got down by my ankles and pushed my nightgown up onto my knees. I screamed in agony again.

"Her contactions are less than minute apart" Carlisle said as he held my shoulders which jerked at every contaction. Edward was holding and kissing my hand.

I pushed and pushed at every pain until I finally heard a cry and saw a beautiful little baby in Esme arms.

"A boy" she smiled.

"Give him to me" I said, weakly.

"No, Bella, remember the other baby" Carlisle said. Esme passed my baby to Rosalie.

I pushed again and again until I heard another cry, the most beautiful sound in the world.

"A girl" Esme said as she passed her to Edward.

"Rest, Bella" he said as he gestured at Carlisle to take me upstairs. I wanted my babies so bad, to be with them, to hold the, to kiss their little heads.

"Damn you" I shouted to Edward.

After about twenty minutes, Alice came up.

"Hi, Bella" she said, quietly.

"Where are my babies?!" I demanded.

"Carlisle and Esme took them back to the house to feed them and dress them and wash them, you know....stuff like that" she replied.

"No, I don't know, because _someone _won't let me see my children" I spat.

"Bella, calm down" Alice almost cried, Jasper came up, sensing her upset.

"Ssh, Darlin" he soothed her iThe n his faint southern accent.

Alice stood there for a few moments, wrestling with herself, mentally. She sighed and picked me up.

"I'll take you to them" she said.

**The name poll is still up **

**Plz vote **

**I will update soon**

**REVIEW**

**Through a bunch of dancers  
Quickly, follow the unknown  
With something  
More familiar  
Quickly  
Something familiar**

Courage, my word  
Didn't come it doesn't matter

Sleepwalk,  
So fast asleep  
In a motel  
Has the lay of home  
And piss on  
All of your background  
And piss on  
All your surroundings

Courage, my word  
Didn't come, it doesn't matter  
Courage, your word  
Didn't come, it doesn't matter  
Oh courage, my word  
Didn't come, it doesn't matter  
Courage, it couldn't come at a worse time

So there's no  
Simple explanation  
For anything important  
Any of us do  
And yea the human  
Tragedy  
Consists in  
The necessity  
Of living with  
Uhe consequences  
Under pressure  
Under pressure

Courage, my word  
It didn't come, it doesn't matter  
Oh courage, my word,  
It didn't come, it doesn't matter  
Oh courage, my word,  
Didn't come, it doesn't matter  
Courage, it couldn't come at a worse time  
(worst time)


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the final chapter *Tear***

Alice and Jasper got me back to Forks within seconds, I was a little woozy after the trip and Jasper had to steady me but backed away immediatley. I could hear the cries of my babies as we came closer to the house.

Esme had my daughter in her arms while Rosalie was cradling my son, the boy was dressed in blue and the girl in pink. They looked so cute, they even looked a little bit like us. The little boy had little wisps of brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. They little girl had dark blonde curls with the same eyes, just a shade lighter.

"Bella" Esme gasped.

I held out my arms for my daughter, she passed her over to me, she gurgled in my arms, I couldn't believe that she was actually mine (and Edward's) but I didn't want to think about him right now. She reached up for a lock of my hair.

Edward came downstairs and Rosalie just passed him my son, I didn't think Rosalie would do that, just pass the baby she craved and yearned for to her brother. I passed the little girl back to Esme.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked Edward.

"Of course" he said and he lead me to Carlisle's study.

"Remember when I left three months ago to have my children and get on with my life?" I asked, bluntly.

"Yes" he replied.

"Well, you found me and now.....well now I can't do this anymore" I shifted uncomfortably.

"Do what?" he moved closer to me.

"This. Being near you, Edward. After what you did to our first child, I ju-...I just can't trust you anymore" I whispered.

"I regret that, most profoundly. But now, we have children. Children that won't hurt you" he smiled.

"No, I want to leave with my children and keep them safe" I sighed heavily. "Something I can't do unless you let me"

"Oh" he seemed shocked. "You mean, you don't want me to interfere?"

"Yes, I think it would be best for both of us and them if we just never saw each other....ever" my words were cold, cruel and painful to say.

"But, Bella, I love you" he edged closer again.

"I know, but I can't love you, not after what you did" I looked away.

There was a long and dramatic silence, but somewhere along the way, something clicked in his brain.

"I understand" he said, finally.

We went back through to the living room where my babies were, still so beautiful.

"Bella would like us to leave her and her children alone to get on with their lives, we feel that it is best for everyone, that way" he announced.

"No way, man" Emmett argued. "They're your kids too"

"I know, and I want what is best for them and this is it" Edward said the words reluctantly.

I got Jasper to go to my flat and pick up the pram, lucky it was a double. Once I had them all tucked in, I was almost ready to go.

"Can you at least tell us what you're going to call them?" Esme asked, sweetly.

"Alexander and Paige" I said, I had been thinking about it for a while now.

"Lovely" she said.

It was time for the goodbyes.

"Thanks for eveything" I said as I hugged Carlisle.

"My pleasure, Bella" he said.

"How could I ever forget you, Emmett?" I said as I hugged him.

"Thanks for uh- you know- not killing me" I joked as I shook hands with Jasper.

"An honour" he smiled back.

"Thank you" I said to Esme.

"You're just like a daughter to me" she smiled.

"Thank you, Rose...I can never thank you enough"

"You'll make a great mom" she said, looking at me and then my babies.

"My best friend" I said, cuddling Alice.

"My best best best friend" she looked like she could've cried.

I kissed Edward and smiled.

"I'll always wonder" I said quietly, almost crying.

"I know, me too"

And so, with that, I left. Left it all behind , just me and my children against the world. Although, sometimes the Cullens still cross my mind even now, my children are all grown up with children of their own and here I am, thet thing I feared most, a Grandmother. But it's okay.

**I know it's short but that's it**

**Thank you sooooooo much to all of my reviewers**

**REVIEW**

**Plz, it's my last chapter**

**Check out my new story, Slipped Away and review that, plz**


End file.
